Here With Me
by littleaquarianprincess
Summary: This is a songfic based on the usual Hogwarts trio... but now Ron is gone and Hermione must continue on knowing she has lived a lie for so long and now that Ron is gone she has no choice but to continue. But can Harry stay when he realises his true love i
1. Default Chapter

_disclaimer: nothing is mine. song is 'here with me' by dido. characters are JK Rowlings. _

_**HERE WITH ME**_

_I didn't hear you leave _

Wonder how I'm still here

And I don't want to move a thing

It might change my memory

She didn't really want to leave the grave. It was her last reminder of Ron. She couldn't help but feel that if she went to the reception and joined all the others that it would be betraying Ron. Betraying her memories of him by mourning for him when he had died bravely in battle, the way he wanted to go.

_Oh I am what I am _

I'll do what I want

And I won't hide

But she had regrets. Ron had married Lavender before Hermione had realized how she really felt about him. Why she had always blushed when she had kissed him on the cheek, but she never had with Harry. She had married Harry, though she knew she didn't love him the way he loved her.

_I won't go _

I won't sleep

I can't breath

Until you resting here with me

She rose from the seat and turned slowly. Through the rain she saw Harry. Her heart broke as she saw him. Ron had been his brother and if anyone had loved Ron more than herself, it would have been Harry. Tears streamed down his face and mixed with rain. Hermione went to him and wrapped her cold arms around him.

_I won't leave _

I can't hide

I cannot be

Until you're resting here with me

She comforted him, but her thoughts were with Ron. She knew she shouldn't think like this but she couldn't help it. She had lived in denial and secrecy for so long and now it was too late.

_Don't wana call my friends _

They might wake me from this dream

I can't leave this place

Risk forgetting all that's been

She couldn't tell anyone about her regrets. After all, her friends thought she was in love with Harry and Ron was only her best friend. They'd never known her secret.

_Oh I am what I am _

I'll do what I want

But I can't hide

Hermione couldn't bring herself to kiss Harry again. He looked at her puzzled as she drew away from him. Rain drops clung to his eye lashes and made his green eyes seem so big as they bored into hers.

_I won't go _

I won't sleep

I can't breath

Until you're resting here with me

She turned away and looked down at the grave, the fresh soil turning into slushy mud as it mixed with the rain. Harry wrapped his arms around her from behind and she leaned into them. She knew nothing would be the same – that some part of her would always be missing, but she was determined to show Harry the love he deserved.

_I won't leave _

I can't hide

I cannot be

Until you're resting here

Hermione knew that Ron would always be apart of her. He would always be watching over Harry and her, over their new child. They had already decided that the child, predicted by doctors to be a boy, would be named Ron. To Hermione it was the closest thing to Ron she would ever have.

_And I won't go _

And I won't sleep

And I can't breath

Until you're resting here with me

And I won't leave

And I can't hide

And I can not be

Until you're resting here with me

Hermione turned away from the grave, breaking free of Harry's grip. Slowly she walked away and didn't dare to look back. She needed to close this part of her life, to hide what she felt and love Harry.

_Oh I am what I am _

I'll do what I want

But I can't hide

Even as she went through it in her mind Hermione knew she would have to tell Harry one day. It wouldn't be right. As Harry caught up to her and she looked up at him something in his eyes told her he already knew. And what's more he knew and understood. He smiled at her and took her hand in his.

_I won't go _

I won't sleep

I can't breath

Until you're resting here with me

Part of her would be with Ron. Forever and always until one day they would meet again and be joined. Ron, who always smiled at her, laughed with her and comforted her when she was sad. Ron, the red headed gangly boy who had always reminded her of a giraffe and then later turned into the handsomest man she would ever meet. Ron: her soul mate.

_Hey all this is just a songfic I started along time ago. the whole Ron/Hermione was something I hadn't tried before and this fic wasn't meant to be them but it just came out this way. each chapter is a different song but continuing on this story. _

_**LittleAquarianPrincess.** _


	2. My Immortal

**disclaimer: nothing is mine. song belongs to Evanescence and characters to JK Rowling. **

**My Immortal - Evanescence (**Hermione's P.O.V)

_I'm so tired of being here   
Suppressed by all my childish fears   
And if you have to leave   
I wish that you would just leave   
'Cause your presence still lingers here   
And it won't leave me alone _

Hermione paced the house. The house she owned with Harry that they had bought three days before the attack and Ron had died. Harry wasn't there right now and whenever Hermione was alone in the house she could feel Ron around her, holding her, trying to convince her to move on from his death and live again.

_These wounds won't seem to heal   
This pain is just too real   
There's just too much that time cannot erase _

She hadn't seen Harry much since the funeral; he'd busied himself in his work, sorting everything out since Voldemort had died and the Death Eaters left that need to be forced into Azkaban. The Ministry had regained control of the Dementors and they had been placed back on to the island prison. All that she could think about was Ron and who she had betrayed him by marrying Harry, nothing could change her feelings.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears   
And I held your hand through all of these years   
But you still have   
All of me _

Ron had been her comfort, her shoulder to cry on when Harry was off somewhere battling the legions of the Dark Lord. He'd seen her at her weakest when her parents had been killed, he'd seen her anger when Harry had refused to let her go and fight with all the others simply because she was his wife and Voldemort could use her like no one else. Ron had been there for everything and had always understood.

_You used to captivate me   
By your resonating life   
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind   
Your face it haunts   
My once pleasant dreams   
Your voice it chased away   
All the sanity in me _

Hermione looked up at a picture of Ron and Harry on the day they had become Aurors together. He had been so full of life then, as he pushed Harry out of the frame and waved his diploma into the camera. Now his face echoed in her mind, tormenting her and keeping her from her normal life and forced her to spend all her time thinking of him and not of Harry.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone   
But though you're still with me   
I've been alone all along_


End file.
